Booze 'N' Cuddles
by Raisenka
Summary: fluffy one shot: Zelaji has a bit to much to drink Rosagri is there to deal with the mess and ends up with a rouge in his bed...but its not as bad as he claims.


Heya guys! This is supposed to be a cute one-shot of my character Rosagri with Fallenkitsune's character Zelaji v

1\. booze 'n' cuddles

Sounds of bards singing loudly as the continuous pouring of Orc drink, the heavy tauren bartender was pouring out drinks from a bunch of rowdy customers who seemed to be enjoying their night as they raised drinks, clunking them together as they all drunkenly sung in orcish. A few tables down there was a two male trolls sitting at a table, one jug of drink sitting in front of the hunter while many empty jugs around the rouge. Rosagri wasn't sure how he had been talked into coming out with the rouge but here he was, watching Zelaji getting shit-faced.

"ya know mon I didn't come all da way outta ma shack ta babysit ya." running a hand through the shorter mohawk, his large tusks getting in the way of his hand, all he got was a giggle as the rouge hiccuped raising his glass as a barmaid passed them by, Zel oogling the short skirt as the swinging hips slide past him. "Rewlax mon! Dis be da day of celebration!Da horde won a big victory ya should be drinkin insteada locked in that hut all day makin potions" Pulling an unsuspecting waitress into his lap, who giggled at the troll's attention, Rosagri just shook his head slowly, he could feel his tempter building at Zelaji.

"Its ma potions dat you use dumby! If I don't make dem who will? Ye? Ha! Don't make me laugh." He scoffed as his friend only grinned "bring me ya strongest drink love! And bring some for my friend too! Ah and bring us some of those chocolate-covered nuts m'love" slurring his words it was a wonders the waitress was even able to understand him. The waitress returned with the order placing it down on the table, while Rosagri stood up from the table "I be going mon, ya be wastin ma time now." he felt a tight grip on his wrist as he turned to look back at the drunken pleading look he was receiving from the younger troll "Ya cannae leave me..." Sniffling slightly. Looking around awkwardly not wanting to draw attention to the table he sat back down with a sigh "fine mon one more round de we be going."

He regretted agreeing to stay longer, Zelaji got himself into a drinking match with a panda, Rosagri couldn't help but watch as Zelaji lost all of his gold in one single stupid bet. Having to be the one that paid for the tab. The taller more muscular troll was furious but he still couldn't bring himself to leave the fool that was sleeping on the table. The goblin owner was glaring at him "Hurry up and leave before I start charging you for tresspassin!" The sneering voice went right through him.

Groaning as he looked down at the sleeping troll he had no choice but to just carry him, throwing Zel's arm over his neck, one arm steadying his back as he swept up Zel's leg, carrying him bridal style, not exactly something you'd see often. The waitress giggled bowing her head at the retreating form of Rosagri, she was a bit giggly as she approached him, slowly opening the door for him, awkwardly shuffling her troll like feet "c-can you tell him to come back and see me? My name is Deiahmei." All she got was a grunt of affirmation, as he ducked under stepping out into the chilly air, the sun was just barely raising up.

Strolling through the sleeping town, the hunter hurried his footsteps, he didn't want anyone to see them like this as he made a beeline for his hut. Using his foot to kick open the door, he sighed in relief at being in the safety of his hut, feeling Zel stir in his arm only to cuddle closer, rolling his eyes as he kicked the door shut behind them. Trying to stir the sleeping Troll in his arms "Come on now mon, dis not be funny." He grumbled, only getting a groan of displeasure as the warmth of zel's pillow moved.

Zel's eye's flickered open having both arm's wrapped around the older troll's neck "come on mon dance with me." Rosagri blinked in surprise almost spluttering "what?" Zelaji growled "dance." He mumbled against Rosagri's neck, the warm breath caused his blood pressure to spike. Sighing the older troll hummed silently as he slow danced with the drunk troll who only let out a happy sigh against the chest of his pillow, the steady heartbeat was luring him in deeper.

Once he was sure the young troll was asleep he eased his way to the bed, gently laying Zelaji onto the bed his head taking up all of the pillows, as Rosagri pulled the covers over him so he didn't get cold, tucking in the edges as Zelaji gave a small snore, letting a small chuckle escape his lips.

Rosagri went over to one of the many stacks of shelves that where filled with potions and viles of many shapes and sizes, all for different uses he placed a small vile on the kitchen table before closing all the curtains in the hut, not wanting the sunlight to wake the sleeping beauty.

Climbing into the corner of the bed, he watched over the small troll, yawning loudly as his legs where pulled up as he sat at the edge, head leaning against the stony wall, he was soon lightly snoring away.

Zel blinked his eyes as he shifted against the warm heavy body that he was curled against, apparently during the morning he had decided to go pee and then afterwards curled instantly into Rosagri's slumped up form. Groggy eyes stared at the snoozing face the rouge admired the hunter's refined features and how his hair fell into his face.

Rosagri's large arms where wrapped around him and he was surprisingly toasty warm most likely stealing all of his body heat, his head felt groggy as he rested his thumping head against rosagri's neck, a lazy finger tracing over one of rosagri's scars, he felt a shudder as the older troll gave a pleasant sigh, a lazy grin on his face as he nuzzled closer.

However Nature began to call to Zelaji "mmm mon as much as I like da cuddles I will pee on ya mon if ya dunnae let me go now..." mumbling a soft warning to the tired Rosagri. There was no response "Fine I'll just pee on yer bed mon." he felt the long limbs untangle from around himself as Rosagri begrudgingly groaned against his neck. Zelaji could feel his cheeks going red but he wasn't going to let the hunter see his flustered expression.

"Da waitress name is Deiahmei..." Sleeply mumbling to the Rouge as he felt himself being shaken as he crawled towards the now free bed, just thumping down as he snored loudly.

He heard a thump beside him as Rosagri reclaimed his bed, stretching out the limbs that had been curled up for a few hours, the well defined stomach and ab muscles of Rosagri showing, Zelaji quickly covered the half-nude troll not wanting to give into his desire to touch him any longer than he had to.

Zelaji was grudgingly letting Rosagri sleep for longer, he knew the older troll had taken care of him the night before and he didn't have the heart to wake him up and ask for potions, he shuffled over towards the kitchen seeing the small potion sitting there from the night before, he had a pounding headache. Swallowing the contents quickly he could already feel the after effects of last nights hangover leave him, he had a slightly refreshed bounce to his step.

Fixing his armour and hair to be more presentable, the rouge silently creeped his way out of the hut and down into the village before returning a short while later, a soft bundle in his hands as he left it with a note on the table for the sleeping hunter. "_I be back later on mon_..." Whispering quietly he hated saying goodbyes, the familiar smells of walnuts and herbs from Rosagri's hut always made the rouge homesick for his oddly comforts an shiny trinkets.

Rosagri awoke later on into the day finding his door open, he grumbled curses to the rouge that was no longer beside him, a longing at the warmth that no longer shared his bed. He stood up stretching giving a tired grunt as his back popped, he rubbed the lower part of his back as he shuffled towards the door, closing it before noticing the small package on the table.

He unravelled it a small chuckle escaping his lips as he shook his head, picking up the small puffy treats in his hands, he ate one of the marshmallow delights. "I could be getting used to dis." He mumbled as a tingly feeling spread in his heart right down to his toes, he snatched up the gooey treats and retreated to the warmth of the bed that now smelled of Zelaji, it filled him with a incurable feeling as he smiled warmly as he ate away reading the badly written note occasionally cackling at some of the words.


End file.
